Mountain Climbing
by Sweet-Memory34
Summary: Yami and Bakura go Mountain climbing. Both driving each other over the edge. Darkshipping


_Mountain Climbing

* * *

_

_Summery: Yami and Bakura go rock climbing. Both driving each other over the edge. Darkshipping_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-h_

_Sweet-Memory: This is for a fanfiction contest.

* * *

_

_Riiing_

The phone rang.

_Riiiing_

And it continued to ring.

_Rii-_

"Hello?" a young man with large violet eyes answered, pale hands brining the phone up to his ear.

"Yugi, is the Pharaoh there?" a voice wafered through the phone.

Said Yugi blinked, running a hand through his tri-colored hair consisting of black, red, and golden. "Umm yes, who is this?" he asked, not recognizing the voice.

"It is Bakura."

"Ryou?"

"No _YAMI_ Bakura." said Bakura snarled.

Yugi raised an eye brow. "Hold on." he clamped a hand over the phone. "Yami! Phone!" Yugi yelled up the stairs that were only feet away from the phone.

"Okay Yugi, I got it." he heard his darker half say through the phone, having one of his own in his room.

"Okay." Yugi gently hung up and went back to his post in the game shop that adjoined the house.

* * *

Yami sighed hearing the click as Yugi hung up. "Hello?" he said calmly.

"What took you?"

Yami allowed a smirk as he heard the familiar voice of his secret boyfriend. "I was in the shower."

"Pft." the other snorted. "What ever. Get your climbing gear. We are going mountian climbing."

Yami raised a perfect eyebrow. "And who says?"

"Me. Hurry up. I'll be there in five."

Click.

Yami chuckled as he hung up. "Stubborn ass boyfriend." he laughed.

* * *

Bing!

Yugi looked up in time to see a lean white-haired male with dark chocolate eyes shoot a glare at him. "Where is you damn lazy Pharaoh?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the other, eyes scanning the other who currently wore jeans, a t-shirt, and held a black backpack with two bundles of ropes on each side. Black leather gloves that cut off at the joint of his fingers exposed his thin fingers.

"Where are you going? Rock climbing?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"No name calling to my hikari Tomb Robber." Yami growled as he came into the small shop, himself dressed in black pants, red tank top, and hiking boots. He too having a backpack with two sets of ropes on each side, also having gloves, but red.

Crimson met dark amber, a flare went up between them.

The crimsoned eyed male smirked. "Lets go." he told the other. "We'll be back later Yugi." he said, flashing a smile to his lighter half.

Yugi continued to give them a puzzled expression.

_Three months now. Ever since those two went to that bar back in January, they have been going out. _He frowned. _And every time me or Ryou ask if they are dating, they both answer the same thing: 'He challenged me'. Hmm._

Sighing, he shook his head. _I'll just puppy eye it out of Yami later._

* * *

The heat beat down on them with powerful hits, sweat falling down in streaks down their faces, slipping down onto their chests and drenching the collars of their shirts.

Tink! Tink! Tink!

Yami looped his rope through a metal hoop that he hammered into the hard mountain, finding a new small hole that he could get a good grip on. He looked down smirking. "How are you doing Tomb Robber?"

"Just fine ass hole." the other replied, doing the same as Yami. Dark amber flashed him a glare, sweat glimmering in the sun light. "Just hurry up and get to the top. It is almost one!" Bakura growled, picking up his pace slightly as he gripped the next hand hole.

Yami rolled his yes. "You should have told me last night we were going to mountain climb!" he shouted.

Bakura shot a glare. "Hey, I just thought of it out of no where you Nimrod!"

"Look who's talking baka."

"Marijuana head!"

"Albino face!"

"Tri-colored haired idiot!"

"White haired whore!"

By now the two had climbed right onto a ledge, both right in each other's face, shouting out names at each other, voices echoing over the edge.

"Sexy bitchy pharaoh!"

"Hot ass tomb robber!"

"Oh shut up already!" Bakura yelled, taking Yami's face into his hands and smashing his lips against the other in a passionate kiss.

Yami gladly complied, kissing back full force.

After a few long moments, they both broke apart taking in big gulps of air.

"Damn, I'll that'll never get old.." Yami panted, smirk on his face.

Bakura leaned against the mountain side. "Yeah."

"Guess we should head back down now, huh?"

"Meh. Maybe later.

With that, Bakura and Yami smirked at each other.

* * *

_Sweet-Memory: Review please._


End file.
